Hospitality
by Stormy sands
Summary: JackNorringtonWill PwP. Two pirates show the commadore just what it is to be a good host.


Discliamer: These character's are not my own, infact if they were and I had written the skript to PotC I would not have been allowed in to the cinema to see it. But such are the tradgedies of youth. Speaking of youth if you are too young to be reading mindless pornography or too prudish to enjoy some good old hot man on man on man action then maybe this isn't for you.  
  
A/N: This is pulled out of a longer fic I'm writing, just to test the water a bit. So let me set the scene first.  
  
This is set two years after PotC. Elizabeth has dumped Will because she found him rather boring, and run away, Will determined to prove he was a real man, set off to find Jack, and succeeded. Jack brought him under his wing and is now training him to be just as perverted mad, drunken and lecherous as he himself is. Norrington, in search of the missing Elizabeth, stumbled upon the Black Pearl and was brought aboard by Jack who then shared a quite drink with the Commodore and Will. Norrington, then rather tipsy, got up to leave and that my friends, is where this little "story" begins. Please tell me what you think and if I should actually get around to making good on the entire sordid tale (which involves more Elizabeth/AnnaMarie than my breif cap on the story so far and the following extract would lead you to belive.)  
  
Norrington stiffened as he watched Jack approach in the soft, warm glow of the fire. His head was spinning from too much rum and the heat of the tiny cabin was enough to make him swoon.  
  
Jack smiled in a predatory way. "Well, well Commodore, you shall soon be learning the real reasons why they say one shouldn't drink with pirates." He stepped forward again, forcing the Commodore to back up, in his drunkenness he took more steps than necessary, and all but fell backwards into a chair, which had seemingly materialized behind him out of nowhere. He sighed, leaning his head back, only to find it connecting with the yielding heat of another body. Of coarse, the boy, Norrington had all but forgotten his presence.  
  
"Ah Will, you're such a good boy, getting our guest here a chair like that, I had completely forgotten my manners. But then, what can one expect from a lowly pirate?"  
  
Will flashed a grin, dark lips parting to reveal stunning white teeth. "Oh, it is no trouble at all Captain. And please, do not discredit yourself, you taught me all I know about the treatment of such very important guests." Will's hands were slowly moving their way up from the back of the chair, snaking themselves around Norrington's tightly braced shoulders.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" He stammered his pale face reddening as Will's hands began to gently kneed his shoulders.  
  
"We told you already, dear Commodore, we are making you feel at home." Norrington caught a flash of gold behind the movement of Jacks lips. The tall, dark pirate approached him slowly, with the manner of a tiger stalking it's prey. Norrington attempted to back away, but this only drove him harder into the soft chair back and the eagerly working fingers of the younger man behind him. Jack smiled at his efforts to distance himself, taking pleasure in the man's obvious discomfort.  
  
The flustered Commodore, flushed with the heat of the room and the strange goings on, could not even stammer out a reply. However, a cry of shock and dismay escaped from him as the Pirate Captain placed his hands between those of the very much distracting Will Turner, gripped the chair and promptly straddled it and the horrified man sitting upon it. Jack grinned viciously at Norrington's dismay and began to rhythmically gyrate his hips into the man, pressing harder with each gasp of horror. Finally the Commodore snapped.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it I say!" But his voice broke on the final word as he felt himself responding to the captain. He could feel Will behind him, the work of his hands now forgotten as he had moved o to the infinitely more pleasurable act of trailing nips and kisses down the Commodore's neck to the hollow of his throat. Even more frustrating than the boy's soft bites was the tickling of his glossy dark hair against the older mans ear. But worst of all was the painful chafing of his now too tight pants, tripled by the grinding of the man above him.  
  
Then, as quickly as he had arrived Jack removed himself from the now completely helpless commodore and Will, taking his captain's lead, abruptly ceased the movement of his tempting lips and withdrew entirely away from contact.  
  
Norrington found this end deeply unsatisfactory, but at the same time relieving, for he would never have been able to forgive himself if this assault, for that is what it was, on his person went on any longer. Of course he had shared these intimacies with men before, he was, after all in the British navy, but to do so with pirates, the people he so despised, would be truly appalling.  
  
However, he was not so lucky, for the two pirates had not quite become bored of this new toy yet, once again they descended upon him, this time working together with astounding swiftness to remove him entirely of clothes. Until, in what seemed like a matter of moments, he was left sitting quite naked and fully aroused on the chair, gasping from the brief touches the two other men had laid upon him. He stared at them, with equal parts fear and desire, and the thought finally struck him, the thought that should have occurred to him long ago, that he was completely defenseless. These two men, these brutal killers, could do anything they wanted to him, and he would not be able to escape, they could murder him, torture him, and the crew of the ship would not lift a finger to help him. Because after all they were the crew of Jack Sparrow, said to be the loyalist men, and rumour had it women, on the seven seas. And Norrington's slow painful death at the hands of their master would in no way turn them against him.  
  
But death was not his fate. With a shared smile the two men once again began work on their prisoner, torturing him not with pain, but with pleasure, tantalizing him with barely there kisses, all over his body, and many a soft, teasing caress. By the time these men, with their wandering mouths and hands had reached below his waist, he felt as if he were about to explode. Every touch, every whisper of a kiss sent his hips bucking upwards. He no longer cared that these men were his sworn enemies or that at any moment one of them could pull I knife from their belt, for they were both fully clothed, and end his life, all he cared about was the sensations they were causing in his body, the feelings they were stirring in him. Then, just as he thought his pleasures could get no greater, just as he was about to reach his peak, it ended.  
  
The two men clambered off him, shared a chaste kiss, and left the room, locking the door behind them.  
  
Leaving him alone, unsatisfied and deeply, utterly ashamed of himself. 


End file.
